Not What She Seems
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Kerin a mamodo in the fight to be mamodo king. She's been fighting on her own without a book reader for as long as she could. But now she can't and has gone back to Tokyo to get her book owner so she can continue in her battle for mamodo king. Then What?
1. Character Information

Character Information

Name: Kerin

Age: 14

Height: 4' 12" maybe 5' 0"

Weight: 65 lbs – 70 lbs

Race: Mamodo

Race Specifics: Black Fire Mamodo

Hair Color: Blonde

Hair Length: Mid back

Eye Color: Purple

Body Type: Slim and Slender/Athletic

Blood Type: AB

Personality: Can be cold, quiet, stubborn, smart, watchful, difficult, easily annoyed, easily irritated, can be nice, can be helpful, can be caring, keeps to herself, has a bit of an attitude, observant, notices things others wouldn't, sees through deception, thoughtful, quick thinker,

Clothes: Big loose tops that normally hang off her right shoulder. Short miniskirts with shorts underneath. Black or white high heal boots that come up just below her knees or black wooden high heal sandals that strap just before her toes and around her ankle.

Weapons: fire attacks, taijutsu, a hand gun,

Other Information: Is good at finding ways to get her way. Is good at convincing people to do what she wants them to. Isn't someone you want to piss off. Is good at taijutsu. Carries a gun around with her just encase she can't use her spells.

* * *

This is a Brago love story just so you know. I hope that you all will enjoy the story. I'd love to get reviews about what you all think.

But, **_NO FLAMES! KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOURSELF!_** Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1  Spell Book Reader

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Spell Book Reader_**

**-Brago's POV-**

Sherry and I were walking towards where I sensed another mamodo. There were two of them from what I could sense. They were fighting, but only one of the mamodos was using their spells. We came to the battle field. In the battle field stood 2 mamodos and 1 spell book reader. 1 of the mamodos was female maybe 13 or 14 years old with mid back long dirty blonde hair. She wore a dark pink spaghetti strap belly button showing top with the right strap hanging loosely off of her right shoulder. She also had on a short jean skirt and high top tennis shoes. The other mamodo was male maybe 6 or 7 years old. I recognized him from the mamodo world. His name was Agari; an earth mamodo. He wasn't very strong. He wore baggy black pants, a white and gold short sleeve top, and sports shoes. His book owner had on a school uniform and held a lime green book.

The female mamodo elbowed the other mamodo's book reader in the stomach. The book reader dropped the spell book which the female mamodo caught. She jumped back away from the mamodo and his book reader. She held the book up as she spoke.

"Aww, come on. Don't look so nervous. Well, I guess you should. I am about to burn your book." The female mamodo laughed. Agari; the mamodo looked at his partner nervously. "Here, I'll be nice. I'll give you a chance to say your goodbyes before I burn your book. But hurry it up. I've got business to attend too." She said with a smirk. Agari and his book reader charged at her. They were fast, but she was clearly faster as she whipped something out of her pocket. She held it under the book and Agari and his book reader instantly stopped moving wide eyed. The female mamodo glared holding a lighter in her hand. "I said you could say goodbye. I was trying to be nice. Goodbye." She said sternly lighting the lighter and lowering the book.

'Where is that onna's book reader?' I thought looking around. She didn't seem to have one.

"Wait!" Agari's book reader called holding his hand out franticly as if trying to grab the book. The female mamodo stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously as Agari started to slowly move closer to her. She didn't seem to notice.

"We can make a deal! We'll give you something you want in exchange for our book!" Agari's book owner stated franticly. The female mamodo seemed to ponder this for a moment. Agari then made his grab for the book. He was directly behind her. She relit the lighter and book began to burn. "NO!" Agari and his book owner called. The female mamodo smirked as Agari fell to the ground with his book owner running up to him.

"I held the book. Don't take me for a fool. I'm not blind or stupid." She said with a glare.

"Who are you?" Agari asked.

"I am Kerin. A mamodo as you have figured out." The female mamodo stated with a smirk as Agari disappeared. His book owner got up from his place on the ground and left.

"Now that I've gotten rid of them, it's time to confront my watchers." She mumbled looking directly at Sherry and I. I was finally able to fully see her face. She had piecing dark purple eyes and a little bit of make up. Dark purple almost black eye shadow and light pink lip stick. "You can come out now. I can sense you unlike that fool." The girl said. Sherry and I walked out from behind a few trees. "If you are looking for a fight tuff. I need to get going. I have things to do and people to see. So please, tell me what you want." She said seriously looking at us.

'She's watching us to see what we're planning. She's obviously a mamodo of high power to walk fearlessly around without a spell reader.' I thought.

"You don't have a book reader yet? The battles are already down to the last 70 mamodos and you don't even have a book reader?" Sherry said eyeing the female mamodo suspiciously.

"No, I don't. I'll get one when I have to. I'm not going to be with you pathetic humans unless I have too. So, until I have to use my spells I'll stick to my other plans." The female mamodo answered confidently. Even though she had no book reader she wasn't afraid. She was confident. She gave me a bad feeling as if she knew something that we did not. I didn't like it.

"Come on." I said to Sherry walking away. The female mamodo watched us as we left before leaving herself. After we were a good distance away Sherry spoke.

"Why did we leave her be?" she asked.

"She gave me a bad feeling. The way she acted was like she knew something that we did not. I didn't like it. We'll see her again unless she's defeated by someone else first." I answered as we continued walking.

**-Your POV-**

You arrived in a city you known as Tokyo. This is where your book reader was. You had met your book reader a while ago and told him everything when you first met him. Though you didn't travel with him because if he died you'd loose your chance of winning. So you fought as much as you could on your own and told him that you'd be back for his help when you could no longer fight alone. You really hadn't expected or planned to come back so soon but after meeting with that darkly dresses male mamodo and his female book reader you were convinced. You knew for a fact that you'd never be able to win in a fight against the two of them on your own. And from what you've learned about the mamodo named Zatch you'd probably never be able to defeat him either. It was finally down to the last 70 as you just found out and you couldn't take anymore chances. You had to be able to win at all costs or at least be able to make it to the end. You wouldn't let just anyone be king.

You continued walking through Tokyo until you came to a dirt path with a gate in front of it. At the end of the path you could see a big and very expensive looking mansion. That is where your book reader lived. His name was Sanosuke and he was a football player at his school. He was about 6' 11" maybe even taller. He was really strong too, but you guessed that you had to be strong to be able to be a football player. Anyways, you jumped over the fence that closed off the entrance and walked up to the house. You knocked on the front door and nobody answered. Knowing that if no one had heard you that time that everyone was either in the back or just not paying attention. You sighed walked to the front of the house and looked up at the second story window on the right side of the front door.

"Sanosuke! Come down and open this door or I'm busting it down!" you yelled. A boy with brown hair and bright blue green eyes opened the window and looked out.

"Kerin!" the boy called a bit shocked to see you. He quickly closed the window and opened the front door a few moments later.

"Sup. It took you long enough." You said with a smirk.

"Shut up. So, you need my help now." He asked as you walked into the house and up to your room which was right next to his.

"Yeah. I've beaten 17 mamodos already and now it's down to the last 70. Here. You'll be needing this." You said tossing your spell book over your head. Sanosuke easily caught it. He took the book and began looking through it. "Well, hey. I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. It's gotta be 8:28 right? Sanosuke looked at the clock. The clock read 8:28.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"I look at the sky and the shadows. It tells you the time." You answered going into your room. "Now, if you don't mind." You said not bothering to say anymore. He already knew and headed to his room as you walked in your's. You looked around. Your room was exactly as you left it. The walls were painted a dark blue. The closet to the right of the door, the bathroom on the left wall and the bed hanging from the ceiling by chains on the right wall, and two windows were open across from the bedroom door. You opened your closet and took out a big loose button up the front top. It used to be Sanosuke but it got to small and he gave it to you to wear as a pj top since you never wore anything other then a top and underwear to bed. It's not like anyone else came into your room without knocking first.

You grabbed your clothes and walked into the bathroom and looked around. The bathroom was white with a closet on the left wall, and a shower and separate bathtub on the right wall. There was one window in the shower with a curtain over it and another window above the bathtub with another curtain on it. You hated being in rooms without windows. It made you feel closed in. So Sanosuke had a window put in exactly where you had asked. On the wall across from the bathroom door was two sinks and a mirror. You walked over to the closet in the bathroom after starting the water in the bathtub. You grabbed a towel and a washcloth and put them on the counter around the tub with your clothes on the counter for the sink. You turned the water off and got into the tub. After almost an hour you got out and went to bed.

----------------------------Page Break---------------------------

**-Your POV-**

It's been a week since you came back to get Sanosuke; your spell book reader and now the 2 of you continued your journey after the new mamodo you sensed. You and Sanosuke practiced using your spells and were only able to use the first one. You walked out into a large clearly. From what you knew about the human world you were now somewhere in England.

"He's here." You said suddenly stopping in your tracks. Sanosuke did the same and looked around.

"Where?" he asked looking at you. You gasped suddenly realizing where he was.

"Up there!" you said looking up into the sky. I large navy blue dragon mamodo flew down and landed a few feet in front of you. His book reader jumped off his back and landed next to him. His book owner held a light brown book.

"Grayko thought he sensed a mamodo coming towards us. I am Soru; Grayko's book owner." The man said. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and held a stern look on his face. He had on a white tank top, knee length blue jean shorts, and red, black, and white sports shoes. You didn't move as Sanosuke pulled out your dark purple book out of his black book bag he carried. Soru opened his book at the same time Sanosuke opened your's. You waited for Soru to make the first move as you stood there motionless. You were standing sideways with your right side facing the enemy. You carefully watched Grayko and Soru to try and see what they were planning.

"Yozashi!" Soru yelled suddenly. Sanosuke went to call out a spell.

"Don't." you said. He looked at you confused. "I will tell you when to use a spell until you can figure it out on your own." You said jumping up towards the multiple spiky ball make of rock leaving Sanosuke to fend for himself. You came down on a rock punching it breaking it into nothing but small pebbles. "Sanosuke!" you called as you continued to break the giant rocks. "Dodge anything I miss. I know you're good at that!" you called. He nodded knowing you'd be able to see him. You destroyed all the rock but one; which Sanosuke easily dodged. You stood back with Sanosuke again; in front of him this time. You once again stood sideways with your right side facing the enemy. You looked at Soru again. He had a rather shocked look on his face. You glanced behind you to see Sanosuke had a confident look on his face. You smirked.

**-Soru's POV-**

'How was she able to destroy all those rocks? They were 10x bigger then she is.' I thought shocked.

"Grayko, we need to be careful with this one. She's strong. She's not like the others." I said. Grayko looked at me out of the corner of his eye and slightly nodded.

Let's keep going.' He mentally told me. I nodded once and turned to a new page in the book.

"Yeshio!" I yelled. Grayko hit the ground with his tail before flying into the sky. I giant dragon made of stone came out of the ground and flew towards the female mamodo.

**-Your POV-**

You saw Soru and Grayko's new attack. It was clearly stronger then the last. It was a giant dragon made of stone. Your eyes widened for a moment. The dragon was fast.

"Sanosuke! NOW! Use the spell NOW!" you yelled putting your right arm out towards the stone dragon with your palm up.

"Firuk!" Sanosuke yelled. A small ball of fire formed in the palm of your hand. You blew at the fire and it instantly left your hand and turned into multiple large fire ball attacks. 20 fire balls attacked the stone dragon. You quickly jumped in front of Sanosuke when you saw the stone dragon still coming.

'Damn! I knew that attack was weak being the first spell but not even a scratch! Damnit!' you thought as the giant stone dragon hit you head on. You were able to make sure Sanosuke didn't get hit as the dragon hit you throwing you hard into the trees behind you. The dragon vanished and Sanosuke ran over to you. You were now sitting on the ground at the base of a tree. You looked up. You had gone through 2 trees and finally stopped at the 3rd. Blood ran down the right side of your face from a wound on the right side of your forehead. You had cuts and scratches all over you; some bleeding more then others. You stood up.

"Kerin?" Sanosuke asked looking at you worriedly. "Are you sure you want to continue?" he asked looking down at you. You looked up at him with a shocked look on your face. You slapped him across the face.

"Don't you EVER ask me that again! I won't run away and I won't give up! What – Who do you take me for?!" you yelled angrily glaring at him. Sanosuke smiled. You looked at him questioningly.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." He said with a chuckle. You rolled your eyes and began walking towards the battle field again but stopped before you reached the clearing again.

"You're a weird guy, you know that?" you stated more then asked.

"Yeah." Sanosuke answered with a smile.

"Good. Now, let's win this." You said with a smirk and walked completely onto the battle field with Sanosuke fallowing behind you. You heard Sanosuke open the book again.

"Kerin!" Sanosuke called. You turned around.

"Wha-"

"We got a new spell!" he interrupted. You weren't happy that he interrupted you but you let it pass this time because you had a new spell. You smiled.

"Wicked." You said turning back towards Soru and Grayko. You stood sideways again with your right side facing towards the enemies again.

"You're not running away yet? Look at you. You have no chance of winning. Give up and surrender your book." Soru said.

"Ha! You wish." You laughed. Soru glared and looked down at his book again. He said something to Grayko, but you could hear what it was.

"Juganuri!" Sanosuke yelled. You put your right hand out towards the enemy and a giant ball of black fire formed in front of your hand and fired at Grayko and Soru.

" Yanayuruk!" Soru yelled. Grayko opened his mouth and giant rocks came out.

"Call the spell again, Sanosuke!" you yelled.

"Ok, Juganuri!" Sanosuke yelled. The attack formed in your hand and attacked Grayko and Soru before they could make a new attack. When the smoke cleared you saw Grayko's book lying on the ground burning. Sanosuke picked you up and put you down so that you were sitting on his right shoulder. You looked down shocked. He was looking up smiling at you. You smiled back with a giggle. Sanosuke put your book back into his back pack and wrapped his arm around your upper legs then began walking again.

"Hey, Sanosuke." You said looking down at him after a while of walking. He was still carrying you on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked looking ahead of him.

"Are you sure I'm not heavy? I mean, you've been carrying me for hours now." You stated looking at him worriedly.

"Actually you don't weigh much at all. I was kinda surprised. But I can put you down if you want." He said.

"No, I'm ok. I was just making sure." You said smiling. He looked up at you with a smile also.

* * *

Please remember that this is Kerin's story. So you have to remember that she is fihting her own mamodo. Mamodo that we may or may not know about. So, please bare with me. This is a bit hard coming up with ideas for original mamodo and what not. If you have any ideas for mamodo that she should fight or whatever, let me know. I'd love to hear your ideas.

Also, **NO FLAMES**! I don't wanna hear your insults. If you'd like to give me suggestions about how I can improove my work/writting, then please, be my guest to send me a review. I don't mind suggestions. But I don't want flames! Thank you.

Also...

_**I'M NOT GOING TO BE HERE FOR A WHILE!!!**_

Okay, here's the deal. I hate to tell you all this, but I'm going to be gone for a while and **_NONE_** of my stories will be updated for a while. I'm finally writting/typing up the YYH script so I don't have to write it up everytime I make a new story that fallows the actual storyline. So, until I get this done I won't be working much on any of my other stories. Again, I'm sorry and hope to be back soon. But believe me, I **_WILL_** be back. I should be completely finished typing up all the episodes by the end of September maybe October at the latest. But think about it, once I get this done story chapters will be coming out left and right. I'll **_DEFINATLY_** be able to get chapters out quicker. And that mean you'll be able to see what happens sooner. So please, just be patient for me. Remember I will be checking my messages and c-box the minute I get back! And if I don't have tons of messages telling me how much you all miss me and want me back **_NO NEW CHAPTERS_**! Okay? So message and comment me!! Anyways, talk to you all soon!

Thank you and I hope that you read **ALL **of it. That is **VERY** important!!!


End file.
